<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega by BleachFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684846">Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox'>BleachFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Bleach - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please help, I’ve fallen in love with an Omega and I’m an Alpha. How can I show them I love them? How different are Omega’s compared to Beta’s?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:</p><p>
  <em>‘Hi everyone,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have a question I hope someone here can help with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please help. Ive fallen in love with an Omega and I’m an Alpha. How can I show them I love them? How different are Omega’s compared to Beta’s?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any answers would be greatly appreciated, thank you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Anonymous’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hi anonymous,</p><p>I know exactly how you feel, after all I was once in your position a few years ago so I’ll try to give you some tips that I wish someone had told me when I tried to get my Omega.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1. Omega’s are distrusting</em>
</p><p>Naturally, Omega’s are distrusting, especially of Alpha’s they don’t know. Can you really blame them when their natural nature is to submit to an Alpha, no matter who they happen to be? So of course, my Omega mistrusted me during our High School years. Even seeing me was enough to make him scowl, but then he hated all the Alpha’s.</p><p>I couldn’t blame him though, on a daily basis you could see how many people would try it on with him and really, did any of them actually care about him, or just the fact he was an Omega. Alpha’s are  naturally attracted to Omega’s so although it is natural, I’m sure he didn’t appreciate everyone hitting on him constantly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2. Omega’s are aloof</em>
</p><p>If your Omega wants you, they probably wont show you. Mine didn’t. He acted like I didn’t exist, like he hated me as much as any other Alpha. It was only recently he admitted to always wanting to be my Mate.</p><p>So if they seem to dislike you, it might be the opposite. Just don’t push your luck and force anything. If you cause distrust, you’ve lost your chance. Never push an Omega into a forced situation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3. Omega’s are easily influenced by Alpha’s and vulnerable to them</em>
</p><p>The reason you don’t want to force an Omega is because they are easily influenced by Alpha’s. Close contact with an Omega will kick their instincts in and try to start a mating. You really shouldn’t mate with them unless you know they want you, otherwise you’ll have a Mate who hates you. Not a good idea.</p><p>But you can use this to your advantage, help get in their good book. </p><p>My example? My Omega was attacked at a party by a group of people I had considered friends up until that moment. He wasn’t able to fight back effectively because of his basic instincts, to submit to the Alpha’s. Lucky for both of us I was there to stop it, to save my Omega from being raped by a group of our classmates.</p><p>All because he was an Omega.</p><p>And because I was an Alpha, who also rescued him, his reaction was to try and kiss me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>4. Omega’s can influence you</em>
</p><p>But the street works both ways. Omega’s can influence you too, but not in the same way. I suppose each one is different to some extent. But my Omega was gifted with influence, able to channel emotions of those he was trusting of. This extended to me that night at the party when I almost got in a fight with his brother, another Alpha.</p><p>They can calm you, excite you, anger you or just plain tease you if they want too. </p><p>Everyone says the Alpha is in control, but the reality is the Omega can and will quite easily manipulate you to get what they want.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>5. Omega’s don’t give second chances</em>
</p><p>If you fuck up, you’ve fucked up the first and only time. </p><p>You don’t get second chances so don’t waste your first.</p><p>I almost did, and almost lost my chance with my Omega. We almost had five minutes together before his brother tried to break it up. Not that he’s to blame, he was the only one who protected my Omega before I was there to help. </p><p>So if you get your chance, don’t waste it and don’t take it for granted. I can telly up from experience, the thought of losing your Omega after finally getting them, it’s heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>6. Omega’s know what they want</em>
</p><p>If an Omega wants you, they will take you. Maybe not straight away but they will do.</p><p>It’s the only reason I’m still with my Omega, because he wanted me and chose not to listen to his brother, to trust me instead. If he didn’t want to be my mate, I’m 100% sure we would have only had those five minutes</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>7. Omega’s are incredible in bed</em>
</p><p>Yes an obvious one, but true. If you get the chance to sleep with your Omega, it really is something else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>8. Omega’s are manipulative</em>
</p><p>Like I said before, an Omega can make you feel anything, influence you to do almost anything.</p><p>Manipulative or not, don’t underestimate your Omega or you’ll find yourself naked at three AM outside your apartment wondering what the hell happened to lead you there. Trust me, I learned from experience. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>9. Omega’s are empathetic</em>
</p><p>On the flip side of this, an Omega will do anything to keep you happy as well.</p><p>Mine has done many things to keep us together, sacrificed a lot and brought so much to our relationship it honestly makes my contribution seem laughable. They really do love with their whole being.</p><p>Always take care of your Omega, keep them happy to because a one sided give will burn out your Omega and then your chance is gone. Give them what they want and you’ll get everything in return. That’s the best advice I can give you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>10. If an Omega wants a child, you give them a child</em>
</p><p>And one last thing, when your Omega asks for a child, you better give them one. No questions asked, no resistance given. </p><p>Their whole existence is to please you, to give you something to love and hold onto. So give them something back. Give them a child that their instinct is screaming at them to have. As my Omega put it, ‘don’t deny me my purpose or I’ll grieve the loss of a life we’ll never create’.</p><p>So please, if you get your Omega and they ask you for a child, please give it to them.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully this helps you with getting and keeping your Omega. A lot of people say they aren’t worth the trouble, you’ll never be able to control an Omega. The truth is that if you truly love this Omega, and they love you back then you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’ll find your way together one day.</p><p>Good luck,</p><p>GJ.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Grimmjow started slightly, turning to see Ichigo was stood behind him, suspicious expression in place. “You looked very intense for a moment there.”</p><p>“Oh, nothing.” Grimmjow responded before smiling and leaning back, turning the laptop so Ichigo could see the question and his response. “What do you think?”</p><p>Ichigo scrunched up his nose after reading. “You make me sound so manipulative.”</p><p>“Well you are.” He got a huff in response. “In the best ways.” Grimmjow pacified, standing up to kiss Ichigo. It worked as the man relaxed, smiling now. “How’s the baby?”</p><p>Ichigo’s smile brightened, hands going to his stomach which was getting bigger by the day. “Perfect.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>